


Continuum fanarts

by willowsmarika



Series: willowsmarika's edits [13]
Category: Continuum (TV)
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Photoshop, Pictures, don't mind me i'm just archiving stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowsmarika/pseuds/willowsmarika
Summary: Just trying to collect and archive all the stuff I made through the years.





	Continuum fanarts

  
  
  
  
_20 years ago when the corporations bailed out our failed governments, they sold it to us as salvation. Now, we see, we have paid for this rescue with our freedom. We have awakened to the truth. We have become slaves to the corporate congress._  



End file.
